mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rarity/Galeria
Filmy Equestria Girls Jako kucyk EG1 Przerażona Rarity podbiega do Twilight.png EG Rarity boi się że korona została w Ponyville.png EG Rarity przypomina że Twilight jest teraz ksieżniczką.png EG Rarity szuka korony Twilight.png EG Rarity "Gdybym ja miała koronę".png EG Rarity zarzuca grzywą.png Jako człowiek EG1 Przyjaciółki na starym zdjęciu.png Rarity blocks the door EG.png Rarity disguises Twilight EG.png Human Rarity and dog Spike EG.png EG Rarity wskazuje na Fluttershy.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy arguing EG.png Fluttershy mad at Pinkie Pie EG.png Rarity wondering about e-mails EG.png EG Rainbow zgadza się pomóc Twilight.png EG1 Dziewczyny obserwują padniętą Twilight.png EG Spike śpi na kolanach Rarity.png Rarity's warning about Flash Sentry EG.png Rarity regains her composure EG.png EG1 Rarity pokazuje akcesoria kibica "Wondercoltów".png Rarity puts on a set of pony ears EG.png EG Rarity przytula Twilight.png EG Rarity siada przy stoliku.png EG Rarity w piosence Helping Twilight Win The Crown.png Girls on a splash screen EG.png Rarity startling a studen on the phone 2 EG.png Rainbow and Rarity singing together EG.png Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity on top of lunch table EG.png Rarity and Applejack on lunch table EG.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity with pony ears EG.png Twilight commends Rarity's idea EG.png Twilight running behind a curtain EG.png EG Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow i Rarity stoją razem.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie in stunned silence EG.png Rarity speechless EG.png Main cast circle overhead shot EG.png Rarity sweeping and lovestruck Spike EG.png Rarity holding a garbage bag EG.png Rainbow Dash holding a garbage bag EG.png Twilight and friends arm in arm EG.png Rarity arms crossed EG.png Rarity presenting her dress rack EG.png Rarity thinking about Applejack's dress EG.png Rarity inspecting her nails EG.png Rarity opening the chest EG.png Rarity putting on a necklace EG.png EG1 Dziewczyny ubrane na bal.png Twilight's friends are impressed EG.png Twilight and friends arrive at the party EG.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png Applejack throwing the crown to Rarity EG.png Main cast standing tall EG.png EG Przestraszone dziewczyny patrzą na nadlatujący promień.png Twilight and friends brace themselves EG.png EG1 Rarity-hojność.png Main 6 magic of friendship EG.png EG1 Kumulowanie Magi Przyjaźni.png Main 5 pony forms on the ground EG.png Rarity thinks Spike is adorable EG.png Twilight and friends photo-op EG.png EG Grupowe zdjęcie głównych bohaterek i Spike'a na balu.png Rarity expects an apology EG.png Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity saying goodbye EG.png Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks EG2 Pinkie i Rarity prezentują plakat.jpg|Rarity z Pinkie Pie. EG RR Rarity pociesza Sunset Shimmer..png EG RR Rarity w piosence Better Than Ever..png EG RR Rarity przeprasza Sunset Shimmer..png EG RR Dazzlings rozpoczynają piosenkę Battle..png EG RR Zmartwione przyjaciółki..png EG RR Przyjaciółki idą zawiadomić dyrekcję..png EG RR Rozmowa dyrekcji z Rainbooms..png EG RR Rarity zastanawia się, jak książka może działać..png Rarity dramatic reaction to spilt nail polish EG2.png Twilight's friends have a plan EG2.png EG RR Przyjaciółki w kawiarni..png EG RR Przyjaźń to Magia!.png EG RR Zaniepokojone przyjaciółki..png EG RR Coś chyba nie działa....png EG RR Narada przyjaciółek..png EG RR Rarity zaprasza Twilight do ich zespołu..png EG RR Pinkie prezentuje Twilight instrumenty.png EG RR Pinkie ściska Twilight i Spika.png EG RR Imprezka u Pinkie Pie..png Rarity "if you hadn't come back" EG2.png EG RR Rarity rozmawia z Twilight..png Rarity playing keytar with a worried look EG2.png Rarity "we will be performing" EG2.png Rarity's outfit caught in magnets EG2.png EG RR Rozmowa na scenie..png EG RR Przyjaciółki wpadły w pułapkę..png Applejack and Rarity at odds again EG2.png EG RR Zdenerwowane Rainbooms.png Rarity shouting "I wish I'd never agreed to be in it!" EG2.png EG RR Twilight rozmawia z przyjaciółkami..png Rarity "I thought" EG2.png EG RR Rarity podczas przemiany..png Rarity attacking the Dazzlings EG2.png EG2 Rainbooms po przemianie.png EG2 Przytulanko.png AJ, Rarity, and Sunset listening to Twilight EG2.png Rarity singing Shine Like Rainbows EG2.png Human Rarity artwork EG2.png AJ, Rarity, and Pinkie looks up while smiling EG2.png The Rainbooms "Together we stand" EG2.png The Rainbooms "As the sun shines through it all" EG2.png Mane 7 artwork in the credits EG2.png Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni Fluttershy "we'll have to start stories" EG3.png EG3 dziewczyny przybyły na spotkanie.png Static shot of the main six EG3.png Starring credit EG3.png Tabitha St. Germain credit EG3.png Equestria Girls logo EG3.png Rarity "no interest in another fight" EG3.png Sunset "a mysterious figure snooping" EG3.png Rarity "still revamping the playing field" EG3.png Main five look at Sunset in shock EG3.png EG3 Przemenione Rainbooms.png Rarity "easier said than done" EG3.png Rarity "out of the games" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "You really didn't have to" EG3.png EG3 Fluttershy z dziewczynami w przebraniach.jpg EG3 Słaba Rarity.png EG3 Rainbooms na sali gimnastycznej.png EG3 Zmartwione dziewczyny.png EG3 Rozmowa dziewczyn.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Pinkie, Rarity, and RD in goggles and lab coats EG3.png Rainbooms doing chemistry EG3.png Rarity and Applejack make a gumdrop cake EG3.png EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts.png EG3 Wondercolts vs Shadowbolts.png Rarity misspells "estuary" EG3.png Sunset at the top with her friends' support EG3.png Rarity congratulating Sunset Shimmer EG3.png EG3 wyścig rolkowo-wtrotkowy.png EG3 Rarity i Pinkie.png EG3 Shadowbolts39.png EG3 Shadowbolts41.png EG3 Shadowbolts47.png Indigo, RD, Lemon, and Rarity looking confident EG3.png EG3 Przytulanko .png EG3 Twilight i Twilight.png EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts z dyrektor Celestią i wicedyrektor Luną.png The speed skating competitors EG3.png EG3 Główna 7.png Sceny Usunięte Scena na korytarzu (wersja alternatywna) EG3 animatic - Rarity "our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep!".png EG3 animatic - Sunset and friends in the hallway.png EG3 animatic - Fluttershy "our Twilight wouldn't".png EG3 animatic - Rarity, Pinkie, and AJ looking concerned.png EG3 animatic - Applejack "what do you mean?".png EG3 animatic - Pinkie Pie "stressing you out".png EG3 animatic - Rarity consoling Sunset Shimmer.png EG3 animatic - Applejack "wait until after the games".png EG3 animatic - Applejack "we won't stand in your way".png EG3 animatic - Main five cheering for Sunset.png Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree EG4 Sunset Shimmer dziwi się że Twilight zaspała.png EG4 Applejack zwraca uwagę Rarity na zbyt wyszukane stroje.png EG4 Midnight Sparkle wymazuje Rainbow, Rarity i Applejack.png EG4 Rarity marzy o zrelaksowaniu się podczas pobytu w obozie.png EG4 Gloriosa przemawia do obozowiczów.png EG4 Rainbow prosi o wspinaczkę górską.png EG4 Rainbow prosi o łucznictwo.png EG4 Gloriosa zgadza się na grę w siatkówkę.png EG4 Rarity chciałaby urządzić pokaz mody.png EG4 Gloriosa zgadza się na pokaz mody mówiąc że to tradycja obozu.png EG4 Uczniowie podekscytowani słowami Gloriosy.png EG4 Timber Spruce rodziela namioty wśród dziewcząt.png EG4 Rarity dostaje szmaragdowy namiot.png EG4 Przyjaciółki rozbawione zachowaniem Twilight.png EG4 Gloriosa zwraca uwagę obozowiczów.png EG4 Applejack mówi Rarity żeby nie ubierała jej w modne ciuchy.png EG4 Dziewczyny planują wygląd nowego pomostu.png EG4 Początek prac nad pomostem.png EG4 Rarity przestraszona opowieścią o modowej wpadce.png EG4 Uczniowie przypadkowo przestraszeni przez Gloriosę.png EG4 Rarity wymienia magiczne ataki w ich szkole.png EG4 Rarity patrzy na zasmuconą Twilight.png EG4 Uczniowie zauażają magiczny pył na wodzie.png EG4 Sunset ma nadzieję, że uda im się jeszcze naprawić pomost.png EG4 Rarity martwi się o swój pokaz i wybieg.png EG4 Rarity chce już znaleźć się na ziemi.png EG4 Rarity gwałtownie jedzie w górę.png EG4 Rarity szybko spada ze ścianki.png EG4 Przestraszona i zdenerwowana Rarity krzyczy na Applejack.png EG4 Applejack tłumaczy się.png EG4 Applejack chce pomóc Rarity.png EG4 Rarity niechcący wyczarowuje diamentową tarczę.png EG4 Tarcza Rarity pcha Applejack w krzaki.png EG4 AJ i Rarity spłoszyły ptaszki, a Fluttershy znowu wrzeszczy.png EG4 AJ i Rarity opowiadają o tym co im sie przytrafiło.png EG4 Prawdziwe cudo, no mówię wam.png EG4 Sunset zastanawia się nad czynnikiem.png EG4 Fluttershy sugeruje że to Gaja Everfree.png EG4 Sunset mówi Fluttershy aby przestała wrzeszczeć.png EG4 Nikt nie krzyczał.png EG4 Sunset się zastanawia co słyszała.png EG4 dzieczyny słuchają co mówi dyr.Celestia przez radiowęzeł.png EG4 Rarity dekoruje swój lampion.png EG4 Rarity szyjąca stroje na pokaz.png EG4 Rarity przewróciła przypadkowo RD i FS.png EG4 Rarity pomaga wstać przyjaciółkom.png EG4 "Nie możemy ignorować naszych zdolności".png EG4 Rarity chce uratować Derpy.png EG4 Główna szóstka na gotowym pomoście.png EG4 Rarity kończy ponczo a Sunset idzie szukać Twilight.png EG4 Rarity sprawdza strój Applejack.png EG4 Pinkie radośnie chodzi po wybiegu.png EG4 Pinkie "Ale się porobiło!".png EG4 Pinkie cieszy się, że będzie ratować obóz.png EG4 Rarity ochrania Lyrę i Sweetie Drops.png EG4 Rarity i Applejack otoczone przez pnącza.png EG4 Rarity i Applejack pod ochronną bańką.png EG4 Rarity nie chce rezygnować z wizyt w spa.png EG Rarity "Ty jesteś światłem, skarbie!".png EG4 Główne bohaterki po transformacji.png EG4 Główne bohaterki skąpane w kolorach swych kryształów.png EG4 Mane 7 lądują.png EG4 Rarity jest smutna z powodu że jej wymarzony pokaz się może nie odbyć.png EG4 Zajmiemy się tym.png EG4 Zdjęcie dziewczyn leżących na trawie.png EG4 Rarity tworzy kilka kryształów.png EG4 Zdjęcie dziewczyn piękących pianki.png EG4 Wspólne zdjęcie dziewczyn w obozie Everfree.png EG4 Konfetti kończące piosenkę Rainbooms.png EG4 Zadowolone dziewczyny.png EG4 Pinkie rzuca konfetti z posypką.png EG4 Oszołomione dziewczyny i zaskoczona swoim czynem Pinkie.png EG4 Rarity zemdlała z szoku.png Odcinki specjalne Equestria Girls - Magia Tańca Klipy Promocyjne Muzyka dla moich uszu Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Walka o gitarę Main 5 enter the music store EG2.png Rarity gasping EG2.png Pinkie Pie holding up a guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash "no, Pinkie" EG2.png Applejack "nice friendly competition" EG2.png Main 5 leaving the music store EG2.png Inwazja chomików Rarity petting dog EG2.png Rarity nuzzling kitten EG2.png Rarity disgusted EG2.png Rarity warming up to hamsters EG2.png Rescue center in chaos EG2.png Rarity holding up Emilia Furhart EG2.png Hamsters surrounding Fluttershy EG2.png Fluttershy attracting hamsters EG2.png Fluttershy closes habitat door EG2.png Szalona Pinkie Applejack and Rarity's spilled lunch EG2.png Pinkie resumes drumming EG2.png Main 4 impressed with Pinkie's drumming EG2.png Rainbow Dash and Rarity impressed EG2.png Rarity "whatever made you think of Pinkie" EG2.png Rainbow "just have a sense for these things" EG2.png Pianistka Rarity pushing grand piano EG2.png Rarity messy EG2.png Rarity straightening her hair EG2.png Rarity smiling at Diamond Dogs EG2.png Diamond Dogs blocked by student crowd EG2.png Diamond Dogs barreling through crowd EG2.png Rarity on top of grand piano EG2.png Pinkie sitting on the piano EG2.png Pinkie presents Rarity with a keytar EG2.png Rarity holding the keytar EG2.png Keytar with glowing keys EG2.png Rarity hovering with keytar EG2.png Rarity playing keytar EG2.png Rarity's friends applaud her playing EG2.png Rarity riding piano out of music room EG2.png Gdzie mój bas? Applejack and friends enter the pawn shop EG2.png Applejack pointing toward bass guitar EG2.png Rarity "you only paid Granny Smith two dollars" EG2.png Applejack offers two dollars to Flim and Flam EG2.png Applejack reasoning with the Flim Flam Brothers EG2.png Rarity "her initials are monogrammed" EG2.png Main 4 cheering for Applejack EG2.png Applejack offers two dollars again EG2.png Main 4 stand up for Applejack EG2.png Ogon w ruch Mane 6 entering the gymnasium EG2.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight in gymnasium EG2.png Main 5 in grass skirts EG2.png Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow singing EG2.png Applejack and Rarity back to back EG2.png Pinkie thrown from mechanical bull EG2.png EG2 Klip Ogon w ruch Pomysł Rarity.png Rarity looking bored EG2.png AJ and Rarity looking at bouncing soccer ball EG2.png Main 5 complimenting Rainbow Dash EG2.png Applejack and Rarity singing EG2.png Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish (new version) EG2.png Idealny dzień na zabawę Twilight and her friends in pairs EG2.png Pinkie and Rarity at the carnival EG2.png Main six walking through the carnival in pairs EG2.png Twilight and friends rocking out EG2.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity laughing together EG2.png Twilight's friends rocking out on instruments EG2.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash rocking out EG2.png Main Six crammed into photo booth EG2.png Main Six crowded group photo 1 EG2.png Twilight takes a picture of her friends EG2.png Rarity looking at funhouse mirror EG2.png Rainbow, Pinkie, and Rarity riding roller coaster EG2.png Twilight pointing toward the crowd EG2.png Twilight and friends in pairs again EG2.png Twilight and friends together at the carnival EG2.png Wieczna przyjaźń EG2 klip "Wieczna Przyjażń" Rarity i Sunset na kwiatach.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Rarity i Sunset na kwiatkach.png Sunset and Rarity standing on a big flower EG2.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Przyjaciólki śpiewają.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Przyjaciółki tańczą.png Friendship Through the Ages big finish EG2.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Przyjaciólki przytulają się.png Mogę zmienić się Twilight offers Sunset her hand EG2.png Sunset and friends on blue background EG2.png Sunset not alone anymore EG2.png Życie to wybieg EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity pracuje.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity przy pracy.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity ustawia nowe buty.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity w swojej pracowni.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity zaczyna śpiewać.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Zadowolona Rarity.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity wychodzi z domu.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity na początku piosenki.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Szczęśliwa Rarity.png Rarity "don't be scared to show you have" EG2.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity dalej śpiewa.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity idzie przez miasto.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity idzie uliczką.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity odwraca się.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity na wybiegu wśród manekinów.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity wśród dziewczyn w jej strojach.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity śpiewa przy swoich ubraniach.png EG2 klip "Życie to wybieg" Rarity śpiewa.png Sedno magii The Rainbooms entering the science lab EG3.png Sunset explaining her method EG3.png Sunset sticks a suction cup to Rarity's forehead EG3.png Sunset Shimmer studying Rarity EG3.png Rarity starts playing her keytar EG3.png Rarity sprouts pony ears EG3.png Rarity starts glowing EG3.png Sunset on the science lab floor EG3.png Rainbooms hear Sunset talking EG3.png en:Rarity/Gallery Kategoria:Galerie postaci